


Texas

by aflawedfashion



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Season 2, Unrequited Love, character death from canon - no additional character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: She thought about Texas while she drank, about a life where Tommy loved her enough to leave Irisa, even if he didn’t love her enough to stay forever.
Relationships: Tommy Lasalle/Jessica "Berlin" Rainer





	Texas

> _I have a line on a sublet right on the beach, a really cute two-bedroom._
> 
> _Yeah, there's something I need to tell you. I'm not going to Amarillo. I requested assignment here in town._

She thought about Texas while she drank, about a life where Tommy loved her enough to leave Irisa, even if he didn’t love her enough to stay forever. 

Berlin didn’t need forever. She didn’t need a soulmate, didn’t actually believe in them. Romantic nonsense.

She simply needed to be better than Irisa, better than one single person. It wasn’t much to ask.

But she couldn’t compete with the red hair and the knives, the aura of danger and mystery.

Irisa was everything Tommy wasn’t, everything Berlin could never be.

Tommy lived by rules, desired a structured life. Berlin should have been his perfect match, but of course, opposites attract. At least that’s what people always said.

Berlin wasn’t dangerous or mysterious. She didn’t read poetry or challenge authority. She was the authority. 

Did Irisa learn things in the badlands that Berlin couldn’t conceive of, ways to please a man that would even impress the night porters?

Berlin could have learned those things too. 

She could have written him a love poem and learned new tricks.

Maybe if she had, he’d have stayed just a little longer. Just long enough to go to Texas, at least for a little while.

There must have been something she could have done.

Or maybe there wasn’t.

But she refused to entertain that thought.

Because if she couldn’t have done anything, then she couldn’t fantasize about Texas, couldn’t believe in a universe where she saved him. 

And Tommy Lasalle deserved to live, if only in another universe with a different Berlin, a Jessica who danced under the stars and started a revolution.


End file.
